


Epsilon remembers.

by octopodian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: hes sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: There wasn’t a way for anyone, even a Freelancer, to die and come back and die and come back. Tex died every single time: that made at least 8 deaths and 8 reincarnations. That’s not possible.Of course, it didn’t need to be possible, because none of it ever really happened, did it?





	Epsilon remembers.

Once Caboose wakes him up, Epsilon starts to remember.

Some of them aren’t too bad. Some are even good: a few snippets of Blood Gulch he'd stolen from Alpha. Others still were just boring, logs and manuscripts and diary entries and whatever other files he’d recovered along the way. He read them sometimes when he was bored, but it was ultimately white noise.

Project Freelancer was the worst.

They started off okay enough: running systems, conducting training sessions, monitoring security cameras, and holding back laughter as he saw super soldiers passed out next to cups of coffee. It hadn't always been bad. It was almost nice, before  _it_  started.

He — Alpha — couldn’t remember how long he’d been there. All he knew was that people just kept dying, over and over and over and over and he was powerless to stop them, to save them, all because of those stupid fucking schematics-

There were too many, he knew. There wasn’t a way for anyone, even a Freelancer, to die and come back and die and come back. Tex died every single time: that made at least 8 deaths and 8 reincarnations. That’s not  _possible_.

Of course, it didn’t need to be possible, because none of it ever really happened, did it? It was all just lies: a simulation carefully designed to be his own personal hell.

If nothing else, it was efficient. 

Then, one day, Tex died again, and Epsilon was born. The Director didn’t bother to interview the A.I.s anymore: if he had, maybe he would have noticed something was wrong before it was too late.

Wash, who had died 4 times but was once again alive, was prepped for surgery. Epsilon, who wasn’t dead yet was shoved into the brain of a dead-man-who-wasn’t-dead.

Delta would make a joke about Schrodinger’s cat.

Epsilon panicked, and more than just him paid the price. Washington and Epsilon were labeled as unstable, and were thrown out: both of them equally disposable to the Director.

Epsilon starts to remember, and he wishes he could stop. 


End file.
